


Recipe For Disaster

by HunterMay18, sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Genderswap, Horses, Not Incest, Smut, edward and harry are identical twins, edward and lila are together, girl!Louis, harry is an idiot to lou, lou and lila are fraternal twin girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lou and lila, twin sisters.<br/>harry and edward, twin brothers.<br/>mix them together, and you’ve got a recipe for disaster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or the one where harry is an idiot when it comes to lou and lila and edward are just along for the ride, well most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

 

 

 

 

“Lou, I’ve got a proposition for you,” Lila, her somewhat older twin sister said from the door.   
  
Lou looked up, “What is it this time? And please let it not be anything dealing with the Styles twins, I still have that bruise from when Edward threw me out the house.”    
  


“Well, he did tell you to not go into his room so that was your fault. Anyways, Edward wants to go to prom, but not without Harry.”    
  


Lou went wide eyed, she was in love with him. She always pictured pulling those curls tightly as he would thrust inside her- “Stop with the fantasies, I can see you leaking.”    
  


Lou frowned at her twin, disgusted. “That’s gross, Lila. But whatever, what were you saying about Harry?” Lou was excited, she had a feeling this would turn out good for her.   
  


“Edward wants to go to prom, with me of course, but he won’t go without Harry. So, I need you to go with him so that Edward and I can go and have fun. Please?”   
  


Lou smirked, giving her sister a look she knew made her nervous. “What’s in it for me?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.   
  


Lila sighed. “Harry. Isn’t that enough?” When Lou shook her head no, Lila frowned. “He’ll probably end up fucking you, but I can’t promise that. I also don’t know what the hell else you could want! You’ve been dreaming about that guy for a long ass time.”   
  


“But that’s not the point! I want to go with Harry only if he asks me, not because of my idiot sister wants to bang his idiotic older twin brother.” Lou frowned, it was the truth, she wanted to go with someone who actually wanted to go with her, not because they were forced to go.    
  


“So, if Harry asks you because he wants to go, then would you go?” Lila gave her an evil look and Lou shuttered.   
  
“I know that look, don’t you fucking dare get any ideas. I want him to come to me and if I find out that you had something to do with it I will tell Edward of your little problem.”    
  
Lila narrowed her eyes, “Louise Willow Tomlinson, you wouldn’t even dare.”   
  


“Try me, you know it wouldn’t be too bad for him to know that you don’t have your pinky toes.” Lou couldn’t even help but to laugh as she spoke it.    
  
“You all well know that they were removed when I was a baby because the bone didn’t grow right!” Lila was fuming and Lou was only getting started.    
  


Lou smiled sweetly. “Then just stay out of it and I won’t say anything.”   
  


Lila sighed, nodding. “He’ll ask though, I’m sure.” As an after thought, she added under her breathe, “Not like he has anything else to do.”   
  


Lou picked her flip flop from the side of her bed and threw it at her sister, smiling when it hit her in the side. “Don’t talk about him like that, you ass! I swear, you’re literally the worst person ever!”   
  


“Oh, don’t over exaggerate, Louise. You love me and you know it. Besides, I’m not that bad, and I’m being honest. Boy’s cute, but doesn’t have any sort of charm. How the hell is he even related to Edward?”   
  


“Get out.” Lou deadpanned, sick of hearing her sister talk bad about Harry.   
  
Lila groaned and slammed Lou’s door shut.    
  
A few minutes later a little dog jumped on to Lou’s bed, “Lila really doesn’t know when to put other people’s emotions before hers, right Tibbles?” the little Gobrian, Golden Retriever-Siberian Husky mix, puppy climbed onto her lap looking up at her curiously.    
  


He barked in response, and Lou smiled before he scratched him behind his left ear, his tail wagging wild. She kissed the top of his head and when she moved, he attacked her face with kisses. “Alright Tibbles, enough with the kisses, I know you love me.” He looked at her curiously and it was almost as if he was smiling at her. She took him off her lap and decided that it was time for a shower, and to make sure she locked the door. The last time he barged in and jumped into the soapy-water filled tub.    
  


Lou stripped down to nothing, carefully climbing into the shower once the water got hot. For the first minute or so, she just stood under the spray and let it warm her. After she was no longer shivering, Lou put some of her pomegranate body wash into the loofa and washed herself, scrubbing until her skin was red and tingly.   
  


After she felt clean enough, Lou cut off the water and got out, wrapping a big purple towel around herself and going into her room. She found Tibbles lying in the middle of her bed and cooed, waking the dog up, who jumped down and ran to Lou, almost knocking her over.   
  


“Oh my god, Tibbles get down, boy! You’re too big to jump on me like that, you aren’t the small puppy you were not too long ago. You’re huge now.” Lou laughed, grabbing her moisturizer off of her nightstand, sitting on the bed and rubbing it into her skin as she hummed. She went back into the bathroom to somewhat fix her hair, she had short hair so it wasn’t too hard to control.   
  
Tibbles whined from the floor, “No, not until I’m done.” He laid down, but still kept his eyes on her. She took a few more minutes and then got changed into her pajamas, “Alright, you can come up.” Tibbles wagged his tail and jumped onto the bed, settling for the spot on the left side of the bed by the pillows.    
  
Lou turned off the lights and went over to the bed, “Move,” Tibbles moved a bit and licked Lou’s nose before they both fell asleep. 


	2. two.

 

 

When Lou woke up the next morning, it was to dog breath. Like, literal dog breath. Tibbles was close to her face, his mouth hanging open as he snored. “You’d swear you were a fucking human.”   
  


She got out of bed, slowly trudging into the bathroom to pee, brush her teeth and tame her hair from its frizziness. After she’d finished her morning routine, she went back into her room, groaning when she saw Lila sat on her bed. “What the hell do you want?”   
  


“What your lovely sister can’t come and say hi to you?”    
  


Lou rolled her eyes as he went into her closet and grabbed a t-shirt and a long skirt before she answered, “Usually when you’re in here this early it’s because you need a favor, so spill.”    
  


Lila groaned, “Fine, I was talking to Edward last night and Harry’s being an idiot and wants to ask someone else out to the dance.”   
  


Lou turned around suddenly as she was applying her make-up, “Wh-who?”    
  


Lila sighed and mumbled a name that Lou couldn’t quite hear, so she motioned for her to say it again, “Anabelle.”   
  


“But, that’s my best friend, why would he want to do that?”    
  


Lila shrugged and picked the lint off of her dress before she went over to her sister and helped her apply the eyeliner perfectly, “Edward thinks he’s doing it to make you jealous to where it makes him more irresistible.” Lila making air quotes around ‘irresistble’, because let’s face it they are both gone for each other.    
  


Lou furrowed her eyebrows, “I just don’t understand.”    
  


Lila huffed, “Make him notice you, make him want to ask you. Don’t make it where you ask him, that’s what he wants.”   
  


“I know that Lil, but it’s not that simple, he’s just so bloody attractive. And that fucking hair of his, I just dream of running my fingers through it, I just want him so bad.” Lou frowned as she looked to her sister who had the look she usually has when she has one of her ideas. “What are you thinking? This always ends up bad.”   
  


Lila smirked, grabbing Lou’s makeup wipes and cleaning her face. “Li, what the hell! did you not just watch me do this,” the younger twin screeched, slapping at her sister’s hands.   
  


“Hush! I’m gonna redo it, but different, make Harry realize he’s missing out by not asking you before someone else does. Go take off those clothes and come into my room.”   
  


Lou side-eyed her sister, scowling. “Lila, this is dumb. If he really wants to ask Anabelle, he can, and still will no matter what we do.”   
  


Lila frowned at Lou’s defeated tone, grabbing her hand. “Hey, I told you, he wants to go with you, but he’s trying to get you to ask him first. Just do it, please? I promise I won’t do anything to your face that you don’t like.”   
  


Lou sighed and followed Lila into her room, stopping to take her clothes back off and hang them back up. She sulked to Lila’s room, slumping down in the chair that her sister was standing behind.   
  


“It’s a good thing we wear the same size, finding something for you to wear won’t be too hard, except you’re a little too tall for some of my clothes,” Lila spoke from her closet. She came back with one of her favorite skirts, a black and white striped high low skirt that had a knot in the front, and a white crochet lace crop top with fringe covering the exposed portion of her stomach. She laid it on the bed and grabbed a pair of black heeled booties, setting them on the floor before going into the bathroom and getting her make up kit, the big one that she used for special events only.   
  


“Lila, you barely use this, and never for school, what the hell are you doing?”   
  


“Hush and let me work my magic, child,” she joked, smiling when Lou laughed. She quickly applied base and foundation to her sister’s face, doing a basic contour before grabbing her eye pallette and giving her a perfect, complicated black and white smokey eye look with thick black eyeliner. She put a little mascara and a pale pink lip gloss, then helped her get dressed and curling her hair in loose ringlets. “Okay, look in the mirror,” she smiled, proud of her small makeover.   
  


Lou groaned but shuffled over to the full length mirror and gasped, “Lila, what the fuck did you do? I look like a legit copy of you?”   
  


“But, honey you are already my twin?” Lila said a bit confused.   
  


“Yeah, but we’re fraternal twins deary, I look exactly like you now.” Lou pulled Lila to look at them both side by side and she wasn’t kidding, they looked more like than they did when they were five.    
  


“I know my way around a make-up bag, now come on Edward and Harry are on their way to pick us up. I can’t wait to see the look on Harry’s face when he gets a good look at you. Shoot, if I wasn’t related or straight I’d be all over you right now,” She mumbled ending in a quiet whistle.   
  


Lou grimaced, “That’s just gross. Do you want me to make you a quick breakfast?” Lou asked, knowing just how much Lila can’t cook, always ends up burning the toast and sometimes burns water.   
  


Lila nodded, “Can you whip up four egg and cheese real quick?”   
  


Lou nodded, “Of course, scrambled eggs should be fine, right?”   
  


Lila shook her head, “You should know Harry can’t have egg yolks, so make his egg whites”   
  


“Right, I should know these things, coming right up.” Lou said as she quickly grabbed her bag and phone from her room and went downstairs to make the breakfast. She separated the yolks from the egg, and just added it to the other eggs. She grabbed four english muffins and put them into the toaster.    
  


She got the sandwiches finished just in time for Edward to barge into the door and come into the kitchen, “Morning ladies!” his voice too loud for this time of day, and he kissed Lila’s cheek and then only kissed Lou’s cheek because she made him breakfast.    
  


Edward finally got a good look at Lou and he smiled, “Lila’s doing?”   
  


Lou nodded, “She told me that Harry is trying to get me to ask him to the dance, so this is her way of getting a guy to cave.”   
  


Edward chuckled, “Ohh, he will definitely cave, my brother already see’s you like some precious gem. He’s just too fucking oblivious and shy to do anything about it.”   
  


“Ohh, umm- speaking of him, where’s Harry?” Lou asked quietly.   
  


Edward chuckled, “He’s in the car, he fell asleep last night doing his math homework, so he’s trying to finish it before first period math.”    
  


Lou nodded and grabbed her’s and Harry’s sandwich before she left the other two in the kitchen alone. She walked to the car to see Harry looking down in his lap, she knocked on the door and he looked up, his eyes widening almost instantly.    
  


He pushed open the door, scooting to the other side as Lou slid into the seat. “Jesus, you look hot. I mean… like- nice… Like- You look like Lila,” he stammered, his face turning red in embarrassment. “But like, hotter. Fuck,” he mumbled quietly, looking down and trying to distract himself with the final problem of his math work.   
  


Lou laughed shyly, shaking her head and deciding to tease Harry. “Are you calling my sister hot? I wonder how Edward would feel about that?”   
  


Harry shook his head quickly, mouth open. “No, she’s not hot! I mean, she is! But not more than you, but I’m not calling you hot or anything? You’re pretty, really nice looking, and you guys look a like, but I think you’re prettier,” he said, blushing furiously. “Jesus, this is terrible.”   
  


“It’s fine, and thank you for the compliment, all of them,” she giggled. “I was just messing with you.”   
  


Harry nodded in relief, sighing when Lila and Edward slid into the front seats. “Lou, what’d you say, he looks like he’s been in the sun for hours?” Lila asked, making Lou and Edward laugh and Harry blush more.   
  


“Nothing, was just poking a bit of fun.”   
  


Edward shook his head, mumbling under his breathe, making Lila laugh loudly and Lou shake her head, not caring what he’d said, but knowing it was something dirty more than likely.   
  


Lou realized she still had Harry’s sandwich so she placed it into his lap before she looked out the window, eating hers as well. Lou heard the crumple of the paper as she assumed Harry was eating it and smiled as he uttered a quiet, “Thank you, that was delicious.”   
  


Lou smiled and turned to Harry, “You’re quite welcome.”    
  


And if somehow during the ride to school, their hands grew closer and their pinkies intertwined, not even Edward or Lila knew.


	3. three.

 

 

“I’m being serious Edward, he just asked Anabelle when he knew Lou could hear!” Lila groaned as she had to deal with her sister crying hysterically in her arms. Lila, Lou and Anabelle were in the courtyard with a few of their other friends when Harry came up to them and apparently it just slipped out. 

 

Anabelle looked shocked and looked to Lou who already walked off with tears in her eyes, but what they didn’t see is what Anabelle said to him, making Harry regret everything he had just done.

 

Edward groaned and took Lou into his arms, making Lou sob harder because he smelled just like Harry. Edward was really awkward with crying, but he needed to reassure her that he will deal with Harry later, that’s if he lives. 

 

“You have my word Lou, Harry will regret doing what he did. There was no reason to do that and on top of that, making you cry. Shame on him, but deary, you shouldn’t be crying over some guy anyways.

 

Lou mumbled something into Edward’s shirt and no one could quite catch what she said. Edward pulled her to arms length and grabbed the make up wipe from Lila as she was going to do it. He carefully wiped off the mascara and eyeliner that ran down her face, before he took the another wipe and just wiped everything else off of her face, “And besides, if Harry can’t see that you are a beautiful girl without all of this, then you don’t deserve him.” 

 

Lila and Lou both looked at him, jaw dropped, “Who are you and what have you done with Edward?”

 

He just chuckled in reply, “When a friend of mine is upset, even if my brother caused it, I make sure that I cheer them up. Besides, Lila literally gave you a new face, I like your face better. I don’t like having Lila’s face on you, it’s weird.”

 

Lou rolled her eyes, “Yeah, and this is coming from an identical twin.”

 

“I’m trying to be nice, take it or leave it.”

 

Lou chuckled, “Now that’s the Edward I don’t love, but have to deal with.”

 

“Hey, I take offense to that!” 

 

Lou ignored Lila, “I’m just going to change, thanks for trying Lil, I appreciate it. And thank you Edward.”

 

Both of them nodded, Lila grabbing a bag out of her locker, which held her sister’s clothes, and handing it to Lou. “We’re gonna go find Harry, and Edwards gonna beat his ass while I yell at him, babe. I love you, and see you in a bit,” she smiled sadly, kissing Lou’s cheek and following Edward out to the courtyard, where they knew Harry would still be.

 

**

 

“No,” Anabelle deadpanned, glaring at Harry. 

 

“Wha-What?”

 

“I said no. You probably just lost the best girl in the world for this, and I’m not gonna go to prom with you because unlike you, I love having Lou in my life and I don’t want her mad at me. Whatever your reasoning behind this stunt was, just made her cry. And I’m promising you now, if you don’t fix it, I will kill you. If Li or Edward don’t do it before I find you again,” Anabelle said, standing and walking away, leaving Harry to groan in wallow in his poor choices.

 

“Harold Styles,” Edward called out, knowing that being called ‘Harold’ pissed his brother off. “Louise has been crying since you asked Anabelle to prom. Why the hell would you do that to her? That girl thinks so highly of you, she doesn’t deserve that! What’s wrong with you, you prick?”

 

Harry didn’t even protest, just sighed and dropped his head into his hands perched on his knees. “I know, I know! But I thought asking Anabelle would make her ask me, or at least say yes if I ended up still asking her. She probably hates me, and I can see why.”

 

Lila sat next to Harry, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I wanna kill you right now, Lou is miserable because you’re an idiot. But, since you are an idiot and I can tell you feel bad, I’m gonna let you live. Now, what you need to do is grow a pair, stop trying to play these childish games, and go find my sister. Apologize, beg her to forgive you, tell her why you did what you did and how much of an idiot you are, and if and when she does, because we all know she will sooner or later, ask her to prom. No bullshit, no games. If she doesn’t come home later happy and smiling instead of crying, I’m gonna find you. And the pair I told you to grow, I’m gonna snatch off. Do you understand me?”

 

Harry looked up at Lila wide eyed, then to Edward, who just shrugged. He nodded then, standing up and taking a breath before walking off into the school to try and fix the problem he’d created with Lou.  
  


 

**

  
  


Lou had changed and put her hair up into her normal pony tail. She was now one of her band t-shirts, shorts with a flannel over the t-shirt. She kept the boots on since it still worked with the outfit. She wiped off the rest of the make-up that Edward missed and applied some simple mascara before she was ready to face the rest of school.

 

As she walked out she bumped into someone, who steadied her before they both fell, “Lou?” 

 

Lou looked up and saw Harry, she pulled away from his grasp, “I don’t want to talk to you right now.” 

 

“Please? I just wanted to apologize?”

 

“Save it, no amount of apologies will help you with this one.” 

 

Harry sighed, “Can I at least make it up to you?”

 

Lou chuckled, “Nothing wi-” Lou was cut off abruptly as Harry surged forward and kissed her. She pushed him away, touching her lips with her fingertips, tears already forming in her eyes before she ran off. 

 

Harry groaned and put his face into his hands, a foot kicked him and he looked up to see his brother. Edward was fuming and pulled Harry up off the floor, “What the fuck dude?”

 

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t talk to me, I just thought-”

 

“You and thinking are never a good combination. You know that she was waiting for a boyfriend to get her first kiss and you just done up and stole it. You knew the one thing that she was waiting for, and you ruin every-fucking-thing you touch. Now you better run the fuck after her or make it up to her. You have three months until prom, make it happen, and make it snappy.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and he started to walk off in the opposite direction, “Ohh, and Harry?” Harry turned around and looked at Edward, “Have fun dealing with Lila, dealing with a crying sister and being that time of the month, she will go hard.”

  
Harry grimaced, “Duly noted.” He continued to walk off and trying to figure out ways to win back a girl. He even ended up googling it and he found a few ideas, but they were a little farfetched, but doable. 

 


	4. four.

 

 

Lou left, just deciding to leave early and walk home. She couldn’t stay there and deal with anyone in this state. She was still crying. just tears now and again now. When she finally got home and saw that neither of her parents were home yet, she sighed in relief and went up to her room, locking the door after Tibbles had followed her in.

 

She fell face first onto the bed, smiling slightly when the big dog laid half of himself on her back. She turned over and scratched his head, letting him lick her arm and comfort her. “Why are boys idiots, Tibbles?”

 

Tibbles just looked at her curiously, continuing to lick her arm. “I love you, too, Tib Tibs.”

 

**

 

Lila walked into the house later, knocking loudly on the door until Lou opened it, looking sleepy with puffy, slightly red eyes. “Jesus Christ, don’t you ever leave like that again! You had us all worried, Anabelle started crying because she was thinking you’d maybe tried to hurt yourself or something. Harry has been panicking all day, and Edward’s hit him more times than I’ve ever seen him do. And why the hell haven’t you answered the damn phone?! Come here,” Lila sighed, pulling her sister into a hug. “How’re you feeling, love?”

 

Lou shrugged, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. “I didn’t mean to worry you guys, just needed to be alone, so I left.”

 

Lila shook her head, pulling Lou and lying with her in her bed. “Edward told me what he did, and I’m gonna kill him. I hope you don’t want kids with him, because I’m gonna rip his dick off.” Lou laughed and Lila smiled proudly, wiping her eyes. “You’re okay now, though?”

 

Lou nodded, nuzzling her sister’s neck and smiling when she felt her press a slight kiss to her forehead. “You baby me more than mom or dad ever have, Li.”

 

Lila shrugged, sitting them up again. “You deserve it, you take care of me better than they do as well.”

 

Lou smiled, “Because no one can ever deal with your crazy antics.” 

 

Lila gasped and placed her hand over her heart, “I am not crazy!”

 

Lou rolled her eyes, “Sure, whatever let’s you sleep at night. Anyways, I’m feeling like going out to eat, I don’t feel like cooking. And no you’re not inviting Edward because Harry will tag along. I’m driving and we’re going to the Italian restaurant across town where no one ever goes.”

 

Lila huffed, “Fine, I’ll buy for you since I owe you.” 

 

Lou smiled, “Good because I’m planning on getting appetizers as well.” She walked out of the house and got into her car, patiently waiting for Lila. Lila came out a short time later, probably wrote a note for their parents, who probably won’t even see it seeing as they never care. 

 

Lou rolled down the windows and started to blast her favorite playlist coming through the speakers. Lila groaned as it mainly consisted of 5 Seconds of Summer, Meghan Trainor and Maroon 5. She wasn’t complaining about the last one, but the first one she was a bit annoyed with because of how much she hears Lou listening to that stuff. 

 

“Lou, why don’t you listen to the playlist I made you?” She pouted at Lou as she was singing quite loud. 

 

“Because you put all that heavy metal, rock crap that I don’t like.”

 

“But, you like rock music though?”

 

“Not what you put on the playlist, it’s like you made it for Edward and then decided to give it to me instead.” Lila stayed quiet, knowing that she was caught, “Lil! Why?”

 

“Because Edward didn’t like it, so I gave it to you.”

 

“Why didn’t you just give it to Harry?” 

 

“I was hoping that you’d give it to Harry after you’d realized it wasn’t actually meant for you.”

 

“Lila you’re an idiot.”

 

Lila shrugged, smiling at her sister, then frowning when she remembered their current situation. “Of course, now you can’t, because he’s a proper dick.” Lou nodded slightly in agreement, before turning up the radio and driving the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence.

 

When they finally got there, the twins got out of the car, and spoke to the host, who immediately seated them since it was still rather early and the restaurant wasn’t full yet.

 

Lou looked over the menu, deciding on a simple pasta dish, Lila going for salad. “Okay,” Lila started when the waiter had taken their menus away and promised their food soon. “What are we gonna do about the prom situation?”

 

Lou shrugged, looking at the table sadly. “I really don’t think I want to go anymore, honestly. And if Edward won’t go without Harry, then you could have him and Anabelle go together, or something. I don’t know, but you should still be able to go with Edward despite my drama.”

 

Lila scoffed, rolling her eyes. “As much as I want to go with Edward, if he still won’t go without his brother after what he did, then I’ll find someone else to go with. Belle obviously would never go with him, and I honestly don’t think Edward would still want him there after today.”

 

Lou chuckled, “I wouldn’t either and he has a lot to do to apologize to me. No amount of worded apologies will help, he actually has to care.” She spoke quietly as their two milkshakes were placed on the table. 

 

While Lou was preoccupied with stirring her milkshake, Lila secretly texted Edward of telling him how Harry will get her forgiveness. She sighed knowing that it will be a long shot for them to go to prom together, but at least getting back on talking terms by then will be a good start.

 

“Lil, I’m ordering some mozzarella sticks and the fried calamari, is that okay?” Lou asked breaking Lila from her concentration on her phone, only to look up and nod. Lou waved down the waiter and they put in their appetizer and meal order, as well as another milkshake for herself.

 

Silence fell between the two sisters as there was really nothing to talk about without it going back to Harry. 

 

“Lou, I was thinking of taking a trip around spring break, where’d you want to go?” 

 

“Staying in Grandpa’s cabin, maybe by that time Harry will be more civil towards me.”

 

“Harry has always been civil, he just doesn’t know how to deal with this stuff.”

 

Lou rolled her eyes and was about to reply when their appetizers were placed down in front of them, “We’ll discuss Harry later and the trip plans. I just want a quiet dinner with no trouble.”

 

Lila looked up and she groaned, “Of course they’d come here.”

 

Lou followed her sister’s gaze, groaning sadly when she saw Harry and Edward, her appetite immediately disappearing. “Did you tell Edward we were here, Lila?” Lou whisper shouted, letting her forehead fall to the table when that brought the other twins attention to them and they started walking over.

 

“Well, fancy seeing you girls here,” Edward smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting at the table with Lila and Lou, Harry doing the same.

 

“Hey, Lou, Lil,” he said quietly, sighing sadly when Lou scooted away from him and Lila gave him a death stare, Edward just laughing. “Lou, I’m sorry. Please talk to me?”

 

Lou got up and smiled tightly at Edward and her sister. “I’ll be back guys, I need a moment,” she said before walking outside and getting into her car, just sitting and trying not to cry again.

 

Harry immediately got up to follow Lou out, but stopped when Lila called his name. “Leave her be, Harry. You’ve done enough damage for a lifetime, she needs to breathe and you aren’t letting her. This is your fault, now sit down.”

 

Harry shook his head sadly, furrowing his brow. “I can’t just leave her alone, Li. She’s upset with me and I have to fix it. I know you’d rather me not go to her right now, but if I don’t that’s more time I have to spend with her basically hating me. I need her to talk to me, I swear I won’t mess up again.”

 

Lila nodded in understanding, sighing when Harry walked out of the door.She looked up to Edward and smacked him in the back of his head, “I did not expect you to come all the way over here! Now Lou isn’t going to talk to me! I was just getting through to her! Fucking idiot.” 

 

Edward sighed, “It wasn’t me! Harry must have saw my text message, he told me that he wanted to go for food, and I didn’t expect him to drive here! I tried to pull him back in but he wouldn’t budge. I’m sorry.” 

 

Lila sighed, “Let’s just hope he doesn’t screw it up even more than he has.” 

 

Edward turned Lila’s head and pecked her lips, “Don’t worry deary, Harry has been googling things to win her back and he’s ran a few things by me, the kid’s got the ideas. He’s just got to find the right way to do them and with a little bit of help.” 

 

“I know, but I haven’t seen Lou this upset since she found out the horse she used to ride passed away after being together since they both were 5.” 

 

“I know deary, we all had to deal with that too, she wouldn’t leave her room. But, at least she’s not in her room this time?”

 

Lila chuckled, “True.” The waiter came by with their food and placed it down, turning to Edward who ordered food for himself and Harry before Lila got up to go find her sister, what she didn’t expect was to see her slapping Harry hard in his face. 

 

**

 

Lou left the building and leaned up against the side of the building, and she heard some footsteps, “Please Harry, just leave me.” 

 

“I just wanted to talk to you.” 

 

“That’s funny because I don’t want to talk to you.” 

 

“Louise, stop being such a fucking bitch! I’m trying to apologize, and you’re making this much harder than it needs to be!”

 

Lou gasped and turned to Harry furiously, her hand reaching out to slap him just as he got to her. “What the hell, Lou?”

 

“Fuck you, Harry. Literally, actually fuck you! Li, I’m going back home, are you riding back with them?”

 

Lila shook her head, going to get into their car, but turning and going to slap Harry herself, then going inside to grab their food in to-go boxes. “Fix him, Edward, or I swear to god…” Lila threatened, leaving it at that as she stormed out and got back into the car, speeding away from a shocked Harry, still holding his stinging cheek.

 

When Edward came out with similar to go plates and saw Harry still standing there, he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Harry, what did you do this time?”

 

Harry explained his newest mistake on their way home, growing frustrated with himself even more than before. “I’m trying, Edward, but she’s so stubborn and I didn’t mean it, it just slipped out! I just… I fucked up again and she probably hates me more than ever, and I’m gonna lose her because I can’t get my shit right,” he rambled, silent tears falling from his eyes.

 

Edward stayed silent until they pulled into their driveway, then turned off the car and put a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Give her time, H. I know you want to do this as soon as possible, but give her a few days, a week should be good. Then do something big for her, show her you actually care and miss her, make sure there’s no doubt that you’re sorry. Acknowledge your mistakes and don’t try to hide the fact that you’ve been an asshole. You’ll fix it, I know you will.”

 

“I already know I made a mistake, and now after that two mistakes. I can’t believe I called her that, it’s just the way she acts reminds me of how mum acted when she left dad, it just slipped out.” Harry put his head into his hands and that’s when he broke, his shoulders started to violently shake as the sobs ripped through, he looked up at his brother and Edward might have, slightly felt bad for his brother, “I screwed up big time didn’t I?” He asked as his voice broke in between sobs.

 

Edward sighed, “Come on bro, let’s go inside and we’ll talk about how we can fix this. I never realized how much you loved Lou.” He helped Harry into the house and up into their shared bedroom, “I’m going to heat up our food, you change and then we’ll talk.” Edward kissed his forehead lightly before he went down the stairs to heat it up enough to where it was hot and then retreated back up the stairs to find Harry staring at the wall as tears were rolling down his face.

 

Edward set their food on the table and then instantly took Harry into his arms and let him cry into his chest. He soothingly rubbed at Harry’s back as he let him cry and cry until he was all out of tears. 

 

“It’s going to take Lou a long time to forgive me, isn’t it.”

 

“I’m afraid so deary.” 

 

Harry sighed, “I just can’t avoid her, she’s everywhere and I think about her all the time! I can’t get those blue eyes out of my mind, or the way she smiles so big her eyes crinkle at the corner. I just wish I wasn’t so stupid!”

 

“You may be stupid, but within reason. You acted wrongly and yeah we make mistakes, but that’s what makes us human. I do have an idea of how you could win her back, slightly.”

 

Harry wiped at his tears and took the food from Edward, “How?”

 

“Give her the stuff she loves, bring back that lovely smile, and then write her a song. I know you have a bunch of half written ones in your notebook, make one for her and then sing it to her. If she doesn’t go to prom with you, convince them to let you sing it there.”

 

Harry nodded, “Could you help?”

 

Edward shook his head, “Only if you need it, you dragged yourself into this mess, I’m not going to get dragged into it if something else backfires.”

 

Harry nodded in understanding, Edward losing Lila would be almost as bad as him losing Lou. “Okay, I’m gonna go into the kitchen and start finishing up one of those songs, and fix it up a little for her. Hopefully I finish it within the next week and it’s good enough to get her to at least start forgiving me.”

  
With that Harry grabbed his notebook and walked downstairs. He turned off the TV, turned on his bluetooth speaker, and played his writing playlist to set the mood.


End file.
